


Эволюция: охотники за генами

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Kinks / Fetishes, M/M, Male Pregnancy, PWP, Rape, Rating: NC17, Xenophilia, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: На что только не пойдешь ради выживания вида.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Каспар выстраивал курс на Вегас, когда Ноника, бортовой компьютер, сообщила, что к «Копернику» пристыковался «Безмятежный». Буквально через минуту одна из дверей отъехала в сторону, и в кабину вошел Джунго в длинном пестром наряде – видимо, «окультуривался» на очередной планетке на задворках Вселенной.

– Привет! – лучезарно улыбаясь. – Снова химичишь? – скосив глаза на лабораторный халат Каспара, местами щеголявший подпалинами.

Стащил с себя аляповатый головной убор, украшенный яркими перьями, рассыпая по плечам медно-рыжие кудри, и бросил его в кресло пилота.

– Можно? – собрав волосы в высокий хвост на затылке, Джунго стрельнул голодным взглядом в сторону чашки с кофе, одиноко стоявшей на столике рядом с креслом.

– Бери, – разрешил Каспар, продолжая возиться у приборной панели.

– У меня закончились припасы. Повезло, что ты оказался поблизости, – поделился своей бедой Джунго, пиявкой присасываясь к чашке. – Бе-е! – высунув язык. – Как ты пьешь эту гадость!

Каспар пожал плечами – каждому свое.

Они были знакомы, как говорится, с пеленок. А последние несколько лет частенько путешествовали вместе по Вселенной. Порой Джунго просто плыл по течению, полностью полагаясь на старшего товарища. Но идея лететь в этом году на Межгалактический Культурный Фестиваль на Вегасе пришла к обоим одновременно.

– Ну, и кого же выбрал наш гениальный ученый? – подойдя ближе, спросил парень, прихлебывая кофе и морщась при каждом глотке.

– Увидишь, – коротко ответил Каспар.

Нет, он не боялся, что Джунго уведет добычу у него из-под носа – другие предпочтения, несколько даже садомазохистские, но парень решил об этом помалкивать – Джунго обижался.

– Ты починил камуфляж? – настал черед Каспара спрашивать.

– Угу, – буркнул тот в чашку, с сожалением отмечая, что кофе в ней закончился.

На одном из таких мероприятий Джунго крупно оплошал и попался на глаза местным правоохранительным органам. Ничем противозаконным парень там не занимался, но, чтобы взять его на заметку, оказалось достаточно того факта, что он никт, а никты, как известно, «несдержанны в методах».

Несмотря на броскую внешность и беспечный характер, из них двоих именно Каспара можно было назвать «несдержанным». Джунго предпочитал жертву соблазнять, тогда как Каспар действовал по ситуации – если жертва охотно соблазнялась, то соблазнял, если упрямо не шла на контакт – брал силой. Причем ему катастрофически не везло с «любовниками». Наиболее подходящие частенько относились к этой самой категории «неконтактных».

– Тебе вывести список гостей?

– Не-а, разберусь в процессе, – Джунго уже успел от него отойти и теперь крутился в кресле пилота, устроившись прямо на своей «шляпе».

– Вхожу в атмосферу, – доложила Ноника.

– Пристегнись, – бросил Каспар, занимая кресло второго пилота.


	2. Chapter 2

Вдали показались огни Сиринити, крупнейшего города на Вегасе и по совместительству места проведения пятого Межгалактического Культурного Фестиваля. Включив камуфляж, Каспар посадил звездолеты за чертой города, спрятав их среди густых зарослей аганны.

– Сдался тебе финал Кубка МАПа, – бросил Джунго ожидавшему в мобиле Каспару.

Сложив в багажник два небольших чемоданчика, он присоединился к другу, осев на переднем пассажирском сидении.

Помимо Культурного Фестиваля, в Сиринити проходил последний этап ежегодных межгалактических соревнований по плаванию. Собственно, Каспар прибыл на Вегас только ради них, но Джунго пока этого не знал.

Парень завел мотор, и мобиль бесшумно тронулся в сторону неспящего мегаполиса.

Чтобы понять, почему они появились на Вегасе инкогнито, стоит пояснить, кто такие никты.

Кто и откуда взялись – внятным ответом не располагали и сами никты. Деградирующий вид или промежуточное звено эволюции – сиротливая раса, дрейфующая по просторам Вселенной. Без истории, без пристанища – даже имя, с межгалактического означавшее буквально «никто» или «ничто», было придумано не ими. Наверняка известно, никты – немногочисленная раса, состоящая, предположительно, только из мужчин, способных к деторождению. В общем, ничего особенного – представители большинства рас являлись гермафродитами. Лишь некоторые, вроде землян, обладали четким разделением по полу и выраженным половым диморфизмом или, что реже, как и никты, полностью состояли из особей одного пола, отчего для поддержания численности своего вида им приходилось пользоваться «услугами» других рас, например, фламенидам – исключительно женщинам.

Имея в своем распоряжении спектр всевозможных биологических черт, полученных в наследство от иных видов, никты отличались крайним разнообразием форм, отчего отнесение их к отдельной расе оказывалось весьма условным. Некоторые признаки, такие как люминесценция ряда органов (в частности, радужки и ногтей), временная невидимость, тонкий удлиняющийся язык и в общем гуманоидное строение тела, хоть не были присущи лишь им, сохранялись из поколения в поколение, независимо от привнесенных извне генов. Другие, специфические, в глаза так не бросались, но именно из-за них страдали как отдельные индивиды, так и раса в целом.

Особенности, выделявшие никтов среди остальных, были связаны, главным образом, с их репродуктивной функцией. Необычный набор вкусовых рецепторов позволял им находить для продолжения рода персону с подходящим геномом, как бы это ни прозвучало, по вкусу спермы. Так что никты никогда не жаловались на отсутствие в своих рядах здоровых, сильных и талантливых, с одной стороны. С другой – они дорого платили за свою уверенность. Если невозможность зачать ребенка от представителя собственной расы и невысокая плодовитость рассматривались как досадное обстоятельство, то непродолжительная фертильность и «программируемость» организма на конкретного партнера по-настоящему удручали. Во-первых, никты могли рожать только до двадцати семи лет (при средней продолжительности жизни в сто восемьдесят лет). А во-вторых, во время первого полового контакта (в результате которого никт, как правило, и беременел) их организм «настраивался» на партнера, вследствие чего секс с другим становился физически неосуществимым, а зачастую и смертельно опасным. Потому, как ни прискорбно, подавляющее большинство никтов вступали в сексуальные отношения, имевшие форму разовой случки или, в лучшем случае, курортного романа, лишь единожды.

События, вроде Межгалактического Культурного Фестиваля, где собирались самые сливки общества, для них были подобны шведскому столу. Но, так как никты успели засветиться везде, где только можно, действовать стоило с осторожностью.

Каспар притормозил у шикарного отеля.

– Ты пока зарегистрируйся, – передавая другу поддельные документы, – а я припаркую мобиль.

– Сфигалид Пузанхи? – прыснул Джунго, прочитав свое новое имя. – Ничего лучше не придумал?

Не удержавшись, он заглянул в чужой паспорт и заржал.

– Мы не слишком похожи на синтийцев, – икнув, – не находишь?

Каспар находил, но многие ли на Вегасе видели синтийцев? К тому же, среди предков у Джунго, вне всяких сомнений, были синтийцы.

– Иди уже.

На огромном экране активно обсуждали приближающийся Культурный Фестиваль, по сути, представлявший собой обычную церемонию награждения, только во вселенском масштабе. Телевидение, изобразительное искусство, музыка, литература, спорт – вниманием не обошли никого.

На улицах Сиринити было оживленно и многорасово. В космопорт прибывали и прибывали корабли, и желающих поучаствовать в предстоящем событии становилось больше и больше.

– А туда у тебя случайно пропуска не завалялось? – спросил Джунго, кивая на экран.

Одна из бесчисленных косичек выбилась из хвоста, и он небрежным движением заправил ее за ухо.

– Ты зачем сюда вообще приперся? – в который раз подивился Каспар безалаберности друга. – Мог бы и сам позаботиться.

– Нет, так нет. Не ворчи, ворчун. Эх, ну ладно, – притворно расстроился парень, – позалипаю на мальчиков из Лиги. – Ого!

Проводил горящим взглядом серокожего, бугрящегося мышцами бугая с четырьмя руками и в одних шортах.

– Слюни подотри. Мы на работе.

– Научись уже разделять работу и удовольствие, – выискивая новую цель. – Дьявол! С тобой я вообще никого не подцеплю!

– Можешь идти. Тебя за ручку никто не держит, – предложил Каспар.

– Ну уж нет! Мальчики из Лиги, значит, мальчики из Лиги, – Джунго предвкушающе потер ладони.

Окинув взглядом наряд товарища, Каспар нахмурился – короткая майка, из-под которой выглядывала полоска пламенно-рыжей кожи (нехилая такая полоска), и брюки, не оставлявшие простора для воображения. Они, вроде, в Спорткомплекс «Сиринити» собирались, а не ночной клуб?

– Тогда поспешим, – взглянул на часы.

– Погоди… Проклятые линзы! Кажется, я потерял линзу!

Он был готов прибить Джунго на месте.


	3. Chapter 3

Выстрел на счет три – и всплеск воды.

– Это он? – потягивая из бутылки лимонад, Джунго смотрел на бассейн. – Неплох. Наверное.

– Лучший. В индивидуальных заплывах, – произнес Каспар. – Нова Грэм. Двукратный… – трибуны взорвались восторженными криками. – Теперь уже трехкратный чемпион межгалактических соревнований по плаванию.

Джунго хмыкнул. Он потратил несколько лет, чтобы убедить друга подыскивать партнера, исходя не только из предполагаемого качества генома, но и личных предпочтений. И венцом всех его стараний стал этот задохлик?

– Мозги есть, нужны мускулы? – решив поделиться своим мнением. – Если хочешь пловца, то тебе стоит приглядеться к девятому номеру.

Однако пошловатое выражение на лице Джунго отбивало у Каспара всякое желание «приглядываться» к девятому номеру. Да и тринадцатый его более чем устраивал.

Из бассейна вышел высокий черноволосый парень лет так девятнадцати-двадцати, которого тут же со всех сторон обступили журналисты. Они находились довольно близко, так что Джунго, обладавший острым слухом, мог разобрать обрывки их разговора. И чем больше он видел и слышал, тем сильнее недоумевал. Как ни посмотри, но ничего выдающегося в этом землянине нет. Точнее, он был выдающимся, особенно заметно выдавалось его непомерное самомнение.

– И что тебе в нем нравится?

Каспар пожал плечами:

– Мне с ним не жить.

– Не понимаю, чем тебя вообще привлекают земляне.

Возможно, тем, что никты очень походили на землян?

Да, Каспара привлекали люди. Люди и алхийцы. Алхийцы, пожалуй, привлекали даже больше. Но у него осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на поиски носителя подходящего генома внутри немногочисленной и вырождающейся расы. А люди имели потенциал. Вид, вступивший на новый виток развития. За двести лет за землянами закрепилась репутация если не самой сильной расы, то отчаянной, самой непредсказуемой и опасной – определенно. Особенно после того, как они умудрились выиграть две межпланетные войны, хотя враг был заведомо могущественнее. Так что, какой-никакой романтический образ в голове да сложился.

– Пойду, возьму автограф.

Джунго и рта раскрыть не успел, а Каспар уже исчез.

Развалившись на кровати, Джунго играл в шахматы на коммуникаторе, параллельно отслеживая перемещения друга по комнате.

– Столько проблем, – вздохнул парень. – Не проще обратиться в банк донорской спермы?

– Сперма при хранении теряет вкус, – напомнил ему Каспар.

Не говоря уже о том, что он не мог просто заявиться в центр планирования семьи и сказать: «Простите, вы не одолжите на пробу парочку образцов?»

Парень был настроен очень решительно. Он всего-то попросил автограф. Честно, только автограф. А мелкий засранец отправил его… за тридевять земель.

Каспар не умел оставлять себе альтернативы. Возможно, Нова Грэм – его последний шанс. В отличие от Джунго, который имел в запасе еще два года, он тянул до последнего, все свободное время проводя в лаборатории, год за годом пытаясь найти способ преодолеть налагаемые природой ограничения. Некоторые разработки даже испробовал на себе. Не все они оказались удачными, но если никты чем и могли похвастаться, так это репарационными системами своего организма.

– Ну, тогда удачи, – пожелал Джунго.

Спохватившись, парень переключился на коммуникатор. Кисара, искусственный разум «Безмятежного», поставила ему шах.

Удостоверившись, что все функции экранирующего костюма исправно работают, Каспар проник в спорткомплекс «Сиринити».

Немного внушения – и двое охранников отправились в царство снов. Напрямую, телепатически, подключившись к главному компьютеру, он занялся перенастройкой камер видеонаблюдения в зале с бассейном. Закончив, парень тяжело облокотился на стол. Ближайшие десять минут в ушах будут бить барабаны. Благодаря чудо-гену, доставшемуся ему в наследство от таскийцев, Каспар мог непосредственно взаимодействовать с «умной» техникой, но из-за жутких мигреней как следствия редко пользовался этой способностью. Вероятно, лишняя морока, но он предпочел перестраховаться – зато теперь никто не докажет, что запись была изменена.

Дождавшись, пока головная боль немного утихнет, Каспар тихонько покинул комнату охраны, направляясь в сторону своей цели.


	4. Chapter 4

Выбравшись из бассейна, Нова отключил коммуникатор, последние десять минут голосом Ривала призывавший его вернуться в отель и отдохнуть перед завтрашней церемонией награждения. Да, завтра на Фестивале он будет самой яркой звездой, а пока этот замечательный бассейн размером с небольшое море в полном его распоряжении (маленький подарок от организаторов).

Свет в помещении мигнул и на мгновенье погас. Парень, пробежавшись взглядом по потолку, отступил от бортика, натыкаясь на незримую преграду.

– Что? – удивленно.

Толком ничего не соображающего Нову схватили, заломив руки за спину. Тот дернулся, но невидимый нападавший оказался в разы сильнее.

– Не рыпайся, малыш, – произнес механический голос. – Будешь хорошим мальчиком, и я сделаю все быстро.

Парень ощутил, как нечто влажное и горячее, скользнув по груди и животу, юркнуло ему в плавки и обвилось вокруг члена.

– Какого черта ты творишь, козел!.. М-м… пф-ф… – нападавший зажал ему рот ладонью.

– Расслабься. Тебе понравится. Обещаю, – и его грубо поволокли в раздевалку.

Нова честно сопротивлялся, но и опомниться не успел, как оказался привязанным за руки и ноги к низкой скамье. После чего насильник (намерения подонка были ясны, как день) вдруг остановился – видимо, не мог определиться с чего начать.

Каспар раздумывал, стоит ли заткнуть Грэму рот. Охранники проснутся нескоро, в бассейне они одни, и парня здесь никто не услышит. И решил рискнуть.

Нова почувствовал, как плавки поползли вниз. По спине (и не только) пробежал холодок. Попытка сдвинуть ноги, естественно, успехом не увенчалась – насильник позаботился, связав его ровно так, чтобы не затекли конечности. Сначала чужие пальцы обхватили член, а после невидимка, склонившись и штрихнув по паху волосами (по всей видимости), оставил на нем языком сочный мазок.

Каспару никогда особенно не нравилось ощущение чужой плоти во рту. Не испытывая восторга от своих действий, он обычно получал необходимую «информацию» и сбегал, но именно сейчас парень по-настоящему балдел. Он давно заприметил мальчишку и, если бы не физиология никтов, с удовольствие переспал бы с ним, даже не имея перспектив на рождение ребенка. Правда, тут вылезала другая проблемка – если его источники не врали, Грэм был фригидным, а неудачный первый опыт только усугубил ситуацию.

– Ублюдок! – продолжал вырываться Нова.

Для Каспара его жалкие потуги подобны трепыханию бабочки в кулаке. Знавал таких, у него были «любовники» всякого сорта и породы. Если удастся заставить парня возбудиться, то, как минимум, тот перестанет так активно сопротивляться. А пока приходилось выслушивать нелестные высказывания в свой адрес, которые раз от раза становились все крепче.

Вобрав член в рот, насильник, гуляя языком по стволу, начал медленно и плавно двигаться. Руки мужчины, а Нова отчего-то не сомневался, что нападавший – мужчина, тоже не отлынивали, теребя яички. Пальцы гладили, мяли, то и дело меняя направление и силу давления – странные, совершенно особенные движения, отчего парень, продолжая бороться с отвращением, подметил, что порой сосредотачивается на действиях насильника. В конце концов, пока тот не заинтересован в его заднице, он это переживет. Имелась у него парочка-другая сумасшедших фанатов, просто этот добрался до него первым. 

Невидимка продолжал постепенно наращивать темп. Губы спускались все ниже и ниже. Вот мужчина заглатывает член почти полностью, сразу начиная обратный ход. Нечто тонкое снова оплело ствол тугой спиралью. Нова вздрогнул – неужели тогда был язык?

Каспар взял слегка напряженную плоть в рот целиком, задерживая дыхание и чуть пропуская ее себе в гортань. Не самые приятные ощущения. Были у него свои предпочтения, и достоинство Грэма выходило за рамки этих самых предпочтений, но парень решил не зацикливаться на досадных деталях – в конкретном случае обладатель сего органа играл не последнюю роль.

Нежные, неторопливые ласки не принесли желаемого результата. «Попробовать это?» – Каспар не чувствовал уверенности – слишком непредсказуемой могла оказаться реакция.

Дразнящая шелковая лента языка, танцевавшая вокруг члена, вдруг замерла, опасливо касаясь маленького отверстия и… проникая в уретру. Нова зашелся в немом крике. Нахальный язычок, проворно проворачиваясь в узком канале, дарил невероятно яркие, фантастические ощущения. В то же время невидимка продолжал неустанно двигать головой – плоть то глубоко, до самой глотки, погружалась в горячий рот, то едва не выскальзывала наружу, возводя в квадрат все переживаемые эмоции. Вселенная обширна и горазда на выдумки, но мозг парня отказывался верить в существование настолько бесстыдной и страшащей техники минета. Нова бы удивился, если бы у него не встало после такого.

Каспар мысленно поздравил себя с победой. Язык выскользнул обратно, возвращаясь в исходную форму. Парень создает разряжение во рту – стон удовольствия, как приятный бонус, и внутрь выстреливает восхитительная жидкость. Наверное, в этот момент Каспар впервые в жизни порадовался за своих сородичей. Минет – общеизвестный метод доставить партнеру наслаждение, но только никты способны сортировать сперму по вкусу, как болгейры (земляне по старинке называют их вампирами) с Пенелопы делают с кровью. Он сглатывает, высасывает и слизывает до конца. Выбор сделан.

Каспар отстраняется, давая Грэму время отдышаться и прийти в себя. Точнее, ему совсем не нужно, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Шоковое состояние продлится недолго. Пока парень возбужден, стоит попробовать воспользоваться ситуацией. В следующий раз застать его врасплох может и не получиться. Каспар запускает в карман брюк ладонь, нащупывая тюбик с лубрикантом.

Нова тщетно пытался восстановить дыхание. Такого с ним еще ни одна девчонка не вытворяла (да и не каждая бы согласилась). Собрав мысли в кучу, парень постарался представить, что его ожидает дальше. Насильник внезапно исчез, он слышал лишь невнятное шуршание где-то в стороне.

Избавившись от одежды и подготовив себя, Каспар вернулся к распростертому на скамейке Грэму.

Минут через пять-десять мужчина снова бесшумно возник рядом. За столь короткое время Нова не то что не успел окончательно успокоиться, унять возбуждение не удавалось вовсе. Сказывалось долгое воздержание, и теперь он чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным.

Каспар любовно оглядел мокрый от смазки член Грэма, играючи провел по стволу самыми кончиками пальцев, а после размашистыми мазками вылизал его весь, вырывая хриплый стон.

Нова думал, что сильнее возбудиться просто невозможно, но ему раз за разом доказывали обратное. Если бы он только мог освободиться, то, наверное, нагнул и отодрал этого ублюдка прямо здесь и сейчас. И в ту же минуту понял, что с желаниями стоит быть поосторожнее.

Каспар оседлал крепкие бедра и, подавшись вперед, проехался ягодицами по стоявшему колом члену. Парень под ним едва не взвыл, но в последний момент сдержался. А потом, замерев на мгновенье, Каспар резко насадился на твердую плоть. Тяжелый вздох. Внутри все горело. Все-таки не его размер.

Нова поперхнулся воздухом – проникновение было неожиданным и грубым. Нападавший издал болезненный стон – он-то чувствовал себя вполне комфортно (даже слишком), а вот насильник, похоже, слегка недооценил его габариты, на что Нова не преминул позлорадствовать, причем вслух. В ответ все тот же механический голос только усмехнулся. В голову парню закралась нехорошая мысль, что целью происходящего был не просто секс, но надолго в ней не задержалась.

Каспар начал аккуратно двигаться – торопиться не стоило, а вот получить с первого и, вероятно, последнего раза по максимуму… но и забывать, что его действия, обычно, весьма сурово караются законом, тоже не нужно. Так что он решил не затягивать.

Нова, злясь на самого себя, поскуливал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, утопая в наслаждении, которое, по идее, испытывать вовсе был не должен. Парень еще помнил, где находился и в какую ситуацию попал. Механические стоны неприятно царапали слух. Но этот классный… сказочно узкий… Тело вновь свело судорогой…

Сперма бурным потоком хлынула внутрь. Каспар сжался, словно боясь потерять даже каплю. А спустя несколько секунд кончил сам, в презерватив – вряд ли его ДНК не засветилась хотя бы в одной межгалактической базе данных (черт! – столько предосторожностей).

Вот и все...

Мужчина устало повалился на него, опалив лицо горячим дыханием. Резкий контраст – Нова ощутил прикосновение холодного металла к щеке. Оно длилось всего мгновение, но парень успел сосчитать – три.

Позволив себе слабость, Каспар оставил мимолетный поцелуй на приоткрытых подрагивающих губах и не без сожаления сполз с разгоряченного тела.

Нова вновь остался один. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, что веревки ослабли. Дернулся, но насильник уже исчез, только дверь в раздевалку раскачивалась на петлях.


	5. Chapter 5

Навоевавшись с глазными линзами, Джунго, который негласно успел переселиться в номер Каспара, сидел на кровати и собирал автомат Калашникова, краем глаза наблюдая за сборами товарища. Сколько бы он не хаял землян, к их древнему оружию питал особую страсть. Если бы на «Безмятежного» внезапно заявились с проверкой, парень наверняка пошел бы по статье за контрабанду.

– Ты слишком увлекся, не думаешь? – неодобрительно спросил Джунго.

Увлекся – Каспар и сам прекрасно это понимал. Но что он мог поделать с рвущимися наружу… чувствами? желаниями? инстинктами?

– Ты ведь добился своего. Не пора ли валить с Вегаса?

– Два дня. Культурный Фестиваль продлится еще два дня. А потом мы улетим, – упрямо стоял на своем друг.

Джунго вздохнул:

– Эй, ты часом не влюбился? – подозрительно.

Каспар на секунду опешил. Влюбился? Нет, он, безусловно, знал, что это значило, но никогда не думал о себе в таком ключе. Он просто стремился туда, куда звало его… сердце?

Громко хлопнув дверью, полураздетая девушка выскочила из номера.

– Шлюха! – крикнул Нова вдогонку убегающей особе.

– Импотент! – не осталась в долгу та.

«Неумеха!»

Чертыхаясь, парень сполз с кровати и направился в ванную. Приняв расслабляющий душ, переоделся и, отослав сообщение Ривалу, спустился в ресторан на первом этаже отеля.

– Я погляжу, ты совсем раскис, – знакомый голос.

Нова махнул рукой, приглашая за свой столик. Ривал пристроился напротив.

– Все думаешь о своем гуру минета? Он был настолько хорош?

Ответ очевиден – с момента нападения прошло несколько дней, а друг до сих пор не заявил о нем в полицию.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – процедил Нова, продолжая неспешно потягивать дагой.

Штука безалкогольная (начни он употреблять, тренер быстро на хвост палку нанижет), но вставляет не хуже.

– Поверь, мне совсем не хочется представлять.

– Что будете заказывать? – к столику подъехал официант.

Выразительный платиновый блондин с тремя колечками из серебристого металла в правой брови.

– Чашку кофе, пожалуйста, – улыбнувшись, произнес Ривал.

Нова отрицательно мотнул головой.

Слегка поклонившись, официант укатил, ловко лавируя между препятствиями.

В мозгу Грэма что-то щелкнуло. Разве не тот самый парень нагло требовал у него автограф после соревнований? И эти три кольца кажутся весьма знакомыми. Три…

– Сейчас вернусь! – бросил Нова, срываясь с места.

– Да ты не спеши. Я подожду, – ухмыльнулся Ривал, оставшись в одиночестве.

Каспара прижали к стене. Оказавшись в ловушке, он не знал, куда кидаться. Тлеющий внутри костерок рядом с Грэмом стремительно превращался в настоящий пожар, волнами распространяя по телу огонь желания. Склонившись над ним, парень на ухо прошептал непристойное предложение, от которого Каспар просто был не в силах отказаться. Помявшись для виду, он согласился и пообещал, что заглянет к Грэму в номер после восьми, как только закончится его смена.

Медленное движение стрелок превращало ожидание в безмолвную пытку – придет или нет? Зачем он вообще его позвал? В надежде еще раз испытать то неописуемое наслаждение или в стремлении отомстить?

Уверенный стук в дверь. От неожиданности Нова подпрыгнул в кресле. Блондин все-таки пришел. Без слов он грубо втащил официанта в номер и повлек за собой в спальню.

Не размениваясь на нежности, надавил блондину на плечи, предлагая тому опуститься на колени. Еще в ресторане он четко обозначил свои намерения, и парень изъявил согласие. Лицо нового знакомца оставалось бесстрастным. Только глаза, глубокие серые, выдавали – настороженность? похоть? отчаянная решимость? Нова не мог вычленить что-то конкретное. Блондин, принимая правила игры, просто сделал, что ему велели. Вжикнула молния, и плоть погрузилась в горячий, влажный рот.

Каспар разве что не урчал, лаская чужое достоинство, но приходилось сдерживаться – использовать сейчас язык весьма опасно.

Изумительно – навыками незнакомец обладал не абы какими. Но не сравнить с теми феерическими ощущениями. Нова начинал сомневаться, что этот парень – невидимка, напавший на него в раздевалке.

Тонкие пальцы блондина пробежались по внутренней стороне бедер, огладили ствол и принялись нежить мошонку. Вот оно! Тот необычный рисунок, те самые неповторимые движения!

– Значит, все-таки это был ты! – рыкнул Грэм, с силой потянув незнакомца за волосы.

Каспар, внешне совершенно спокойный, отстранился, лихорадочно соображая, где умудрился проколоться.

Нова потянулся к телефону… Скрутив, его ткнули лицом в матрас. Прямо дежавю.

– Эй-эй, попридержи коней, малыш, – посмеиваясь, произнес Каспар, шлепнув парня по заднице.

Нет, задница Грэма его нисколько не привлекала (в том смысле), но пускай мальчишка не расслабляется.

Нова дернулся – держали крепко. Дурак, знал ведь, с кем останется наедине, и все равно добровольно полез в пасть тигру.

– Может, – томно прошептал бывший насильник, разгоняя по его телу мурашки, – позволишь мне доставить тебе удовольствие?

Тишина – и два сердцебиения.

– П-пожалуй, – после непродолжительного раздумья согласился Нова.

Хватка вмиг ослабла, и парень, освободившись от захвата, отполз к изголовью кровати, занимая выжидательную позицию. Блондин забрался к нему. Долгое время смотрел, будто чего-то ждал, а после, неторопливо обведя ладонями напряженный торс, спустился к паху.

Нова, прикрыв глаза, запрокинул голову от наслаждения – это оказалось даже лучше, чем Грэм себе нафантазировал. Еще парочка сеансов такой терапии, и он точно избавится от своей травмы.

Поначалу Нова как-то пытался контролировать процесс, но, казалось, незнакомец чувствовал его тело лучше него самого. Однако парня ждало разочарование. Едва он достиг пика, блондин резко отпрянул, не доведя дела до конца.

Призывный взгляд – тот хотел ответной услуги. Почему бы и нет? Искать поблизости другую дырку не было ни времени, ни желания, да и послать блондина куда подальше Нова не мог. Насчет никтов его уже просветили. Если даст от ворот поворот, то недолго и импотентом заделаться. С силой некрупного на вид существа он успел познакомиться. Дважды.

– Продолжай, – разрешил Грэм.

О, как у парня загорелись глаза!

Никт принялся торопливо раздеваться. Нова, скользя взглядом по обнажающемуся телу, поймал себя на мысли, что происходящие начинает ему нравиться. А блондин весьма недурен собой. Будет новый опыт.

– Мне нужно себя подготовить, – слегка взволнованно произнес незнакомец.

Ранее Каспар обнаружил в кармане джинсов чудесным образом там оказавшиеся (наверняка Джунго постарался) тюбик со смазкой и презервативы.

«Запасливый ублюдок», – подумал Нова, наблюдая, как парень зубами разрывает упаковку от презерватива.

– В прошлый раз тебя это не напрягало, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Это не для тебя, это для меня.

– Я запомнил твое лицо, – уловив ход его мыслей.

– Лицо я всегда могу изменить, а вот ДНК вряд ли.

Покончив с подготовкой, Каспар оседлал Грэма, которому сразу стало не до болтовни, резко насаживаясь на находящийся «в режиме ожидания» член.

Нова охнул. Как и тогда, проникновение произошло грубо и неожиданно. Морально он приготовился, но все равно был застигнут врасплох.

Каспар застонал. Похоже, ему удалось с первой попытки задеть внутри заветную точку. Боль в мгновение вытиснуло на второй план.

Нова, поддерживая парня под ягодицы, лишь изредка помогал, ненадолго предоставив никту полную свободу действий. Сам не бог весть какой «мастер», но складывалось впечатление, что у незнакомца опыта и того меньше. Зато он брал страстью.

Грэм кончил. В него. Каспар несколько увеличил свои шансы – хорошая генетика партнера вовсе не гарантировала твою стопроцентную беременность.

– Ты, кроме минета, ничего не умеешь? – спросил Нова, немного придя в себя после оргазма.

– Так и есть, – нисколько не обидевшись, ответил блондин.

Неожиданно Каспара повалили на спину.

«Черт! Стоило бы сменить презерватив».

Однако вскоре это стало последней вещью во Вселенной, волновавшей его. Первый поцелуй. Всего лишь поцелуй. Растерявшись, парень не знал, куда деть свой, привыкший работать язычок. Каспар вообще всегда считал, что такая мелочь, как поцелуй, не способна приносить наслаждение. А потом, осмелев, уже сам, придерживая Грэма за затылок и не позволяя отстранится, до капли испивал новые ощущения.

Делать такой потрясающий минет и оказаться настолько неискушенным в остальном – у Новы в голове не укладывалось. Он у парня первый? Хотя незнакомец – никт. В некотором смысле он действительно для него первый и единственный.

Каспар обхватил Грэма ногами за поясницу, чувствуя, как глубоко входит в него чужая пульсирующая плоть.

Страстный и отзывчивый, блондин позволял вытворять с ним все, что угодно. Не сдерживался, услаждая слух стонами и вскриками, когда Нова с силой вбивался в податливое тело. Этот вечер обоим запомнится надолго.

– Нет слов, – рвано дыша, проговорил Грэм.

Блондин хихикнул, потянувшись к нему за очередным поцелуем – понравилось. Парень подался навстречу манящим губам… Раздался щелчок, и Нова ощутил прикосновение холодного металла к запястью.

– Эй! – дергая наручники.

Грэм не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

– У меня ведь должна быть фора? – сладко пропел Каспар, с неохотой сползая с распаленного тела.

Каким бы крышесносным ни был секс, оба понимали, как только все закончится, Грэм сдаст его с потрохами.

– Я оставлю ключик с запиской на стойке регистрации. Скоро тебя освободят. Ноника!

– Слушаю.

– Последи за ним, а я пока приму душ, – никт положил коммуникатор на туалетный столик.

– Есть.

Каспар взглянул на раскинувшегося на постели сексуального парня. Запереться бы с ним в номере на пару деньков, но внезапное исчезновение знаменитого спортсмена вряд ли останется незамеченным. А чтобы изготовить доппеля, ему пришлось бы вернуться на «Коперника».

– Ну, может, еще разок, – произнес ненасытный блондин.

И они повторили.

Спешно покидая отель, Каспар завел мобиль, одновременно набирая на коммуникаторе Джунго.

– Ты сейчас где?

– На корабле, – подозрительно прокряхтел друг.

– Оставайся там. Мы улетаем. Ноника, подготовь корабль к взлету.

– Принято.

Каспар без приключений добрался до их стоянки в аганновом лесу. Джунго обнаружился в звездолете, амебой распластавшимся на диване задом кверху. Похоже, друг нашел-таки предел мечтаний на свою задницу, да такой, что регенерация не справлялась.

– Все системы в норме. Двигатели запущены, – доложила Ноника.

– Взлетай. Джунго пристегнись, будет трясти.

– Ааа… – видимо, тот хотел что-то сказать, но махнул на это дело рукой.

Когда полицейские дроны нагнали их, «Коперник» и «Безмятежный» уже набрали приличную высоту, и вскоре Вегас и все случившееся на нем стали очередным воспоминанием.

– Теперь куда? – Джунго подковылял к иллюминатору, провожая взглядом быстро удаляющуюся планету.

– На Хою, – ответил Каспар, вводя новые координаты.

– Как думаешь, я буду хорошим отцом? – огорошил друг.

– Уверен.

Уж точно получше его собственного, который, забеременев, извлек из своей утробы эмбрион и запихнул его в стазис-инкубатор, где тот медленно развивался, в течение долгих пятидесяти лет ожидая своего появления на свет, а после, на семнадцатый день рождения, бросил сына и сбежал, оставив звездолет в качестве подарка. Но то уже другая история.


	6. Chapter 6

_Земля_

Ривал заглянул в бассейн. Плеск воды подсказал ему, где стоит искать друга в этом русалочьем раю.

– Эй! – крикнул парень, сложив ладони рупором. – Вылезай из воды, или все решат, что ты шпион нинчу.

– Привет! – Нова вынырнул на поверхность, забираясь на одну из стартовых тумбочек.

– Кто-то топит проблемы в вине, а ты топишь их в бассейне. Забудь уже своего никта, – Ривал накинул ему на голову полотенце.

– Но мы… Значит, он… – запинаясь, забормотал пловец.

– Забеременел? – подсказал друг.

– Именно!

Ривал закатил глаза:

– Никты веками так поступают, и никому нет дела.

– Не думаю, что это правильно, – возразил Нова.

– Тебе все равно его не отыскать. Раз он не оставил подсказки, значит, не желает, чтобы его нашли. Что будешь с этим делать?

– Вернусь на Вегас. МКФ ведь проходит каждые три года?

– Надеешься встретить его на Вегасе снова? Мы для никтов всего лишь генетический материал. А он получил то, что хотел.

– Не думаю, что дело было только в моей сперме.

– Извини, конечно, но тогда ты должен был сильно впечатлить его в постели.

Ривал всегда говорил то, что думал. Это Грэму в нем и нравилось. Но порой хотелось, чтобы друг выражал свое мнение немного мягче.

– Ты уверен?

– Ну, не на все сто…

– Тогда забудь. Кстати, у Эллен сегодня день рождения. Она будет рада тебя видеть. Идем. Развеешься, потанцуешь. Ты вроде поборол свою болезнь?

Верно. Но не смог прекратить сравнивать. И сравнения всегда выходили в пользу таинственного никта.

– Мне вот интересно, – Ривал вдруг стал серьезнее, – почему ты так рвешься его увидеть? Дело в сексе или тут что-то больше?


	7. Chapter 7

_Вегас, шесть лет спустя_

Закончившиеся съемки очередного фильма (историко-приключенческие драмы нынче набирали популярность) всем скопом решили отпраздновать в лесочке за городом. Ривал помолился, чтобы их там не сожрали какие-нибудь твари, и, как истинный урбанист, остался в мегаполисе, таская Нову по местным достопримечательностям, и взахлеб делился подробностями со съемочной площадки.

– И вот она… – он запнулся, так как нечто, пискнув, врезалось в его ноги.

Парень посмотрел вниз и увидел рыжего мальчонку лет пяти, сидевшего на полу и вот-вот готового расплакаться.

– Эй, малыш… – Ривал уже протянул ребенку руку, чтобы помочь подняться, когда внезапно, словно черт из табакерки, перед ним выскочил второй карапуз.

Этот другой, черноволосый мальчик с вызовом уставился на двух «страшных дяденек» огромными синими глазищами, закрывая собой товарища. Первый тем временем успел вскочить на ноги и спрятался за спиной друга, робко выглядывая из-за его плеча.

– Ой! Простите, пожалуйста! – к ним подбежал мужчина, такой же рыжий, как один из детей, только с головы до пят. – Я же просил не бегать, – произнес он строго.

Народу все прибывало. Теперь в их сторону, держа в руках мороженое, направлялся еще один субъект.

– Что слу… – начал было тот, но запнулся, встречаясь взглядом с Грэмом, – чилось?

– Ничего такого, – улыбаясь, Ривал присел на корточки рядом с ребятишками.

Рыженький мальчуган заулыбался в ответ, а вот чернявый продолжал оставаться начеку.

– Идем, Кид? – всучив детям по рожку, «парень с мороженым» взял маленького защитника за руку.

– А как же а… о… океа… нариум? – искренне недоумевал ребенок, когда его снова повели к двери, через которую они совсем недавно прошли.

– Мне кажется… – выпрямился Ривал, провожая взглядом забавную четверку.

– Тебе не кажется, – ответил Нова.

– Эй! Ты куда? А что насчет океанариума? И ты должен мне мороженое! – чертыхаясь, устремился за другом.

Вот засада! Так быстро он бегал только в фильмах.

Только они отошли от Вегаса, как Ноника оповестила:

– «Малая Земля – 11» запрашивает разрешение на стыковку, – после чего добавила: – Перевести «Коперник» в боевой режим?

– Погоди. Выведи на экран, – попросил Каспар.

На мониторе возникло улыбающееся лицо Грэма.

– Может, впустишь меня? Я один и без оружия.

– Ноника, – вздохнув, – включи внешнее гравитационное поле и отправь на «Малую Землю – 11» пассажирский шаттл.

– Не доверяешь? – однако, казалось, землянин нисколько не расстроился.

Каспар отключил связь.

Тут же засветился дисплей коммуникатора.

– Ну, и кто там? – полюбопытствовала уменьшенная голографическая копия Джунго.

– Грэм.

Товарищ присвистнул:

– Кажется, я завидую.

– Подожди, пока рано о чем-либо судить.

Он едва успел спрятать бластер за пояс (на всякий случай), как в отсек вошел Нова.

С минуту они стояли, сверля друг друга глазами, не зная, с чего начать.

– М-м, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – Каспар слышал, что на Земле есть похожая традиция.

– Пожалуй, – ответил парень, с интересом осматривая звездолет. – «Навороченный, однако, кораблик».

Развернувшись на девяносто градусов, никт направился прочь из кабины.

– А вот это нам не понадобиться, – Грэм ловко выхватил бластер.

Проверив предохранитель, он откинул оружие подальше, в кресло пилота – ни вашим, ни нашим.

– Настолько не доверяешь?

Тот пожал плечами.

– Будь добр, прекрати уже пялиться, – попросил Каспар, потянувшись к полке за стаканом.

Всю дорогу, что они добирались до кухни, мужчина ощущал на затылке пристальный взгляд.

Подкравшись сзади, Нова обхватил его за талию.

– Я больше тебе не нравлюсь? – будто обиженный ребенок.

Он и не подозревал, как сильно соскучился.

Каспар вздрогнул от неожиданности. Знакомое-забытое чувство вновь вспыхнуло внутри. Никт развернулся, чтобы видеть лицо землянина.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Не знаю. Наверное, просто хочу быть с тобой.

Нова провел пальцем по его губам, чуть надавливая и заставляя приоткрыться. Приблизившись, ласково коснулся упрямого рта. Еще раз. А потом, будто осмелев, поцеловал по-настоящему. Каспар даже не пытался сопротивляться.

– Спальня в той стороне, – произнес он, едва не оказавшийся на столе.

Грэм был нежным и чутким. И не нужно было спешить. Не нужно было убегать или прятаться. Можно было просто любить.

Перебравшись в соседнюю комнату, выполнявшую на звездолете роль гостиной, они сидели рядышком на диване. Каспар, забравшийся на софу с ногами, прижимался к теплому боку.

Нова отключил коммуникатор, по которому Ривал жаловался на гравитационное поле, в ловушке которого оказалась «Малая Земля – 11», и грозил умереть со скуки, и поцеловал блондинистую макушку.

– Я тут подумал, – произнес парень, – у вас ведь нет своей планеты? Мы бы могли жить на Земле, или Луне, или одном из сателлитов, там тоже довольно неплохо.

О ребенке Грэм не спрашивал. Все и так очевидно – мальчишка вылитый он в детстве.

– Я подумаю, – пообещал никт.

В гостиную заглянул маленький мальчик в смешной пижаме, сонно потиравший кулачками глаза.

– Папа, а кто это? – залезая Каспару на колени.

– Это твой… папа.

– Папа? – заинтересованно переспросил малыш и, прокрутив, вероятно, в голове какую-то мысль, добавил: – Как у Бландиш и Гун-Гуна?

– Да, как у Бландиш и Гун-Гуна, – подтвердил тот.

Кид пока не понимал различий между папой и мамой, но давно заметил, что почти у всех его ровесников два родителя. И даже однажды попросил у Каспара на день рождения второго папу. Каспар тогда даже предположить не смел, что однажды сможет преподнести сыну такой подарок.


End file.
